Seicheluth
Seicheluth is a Leviathan appearing in Monster Hunter Venture. Along with Thallidos and Cerambus, it is one of the game's 3 flagship monsters. Earth|ailments = Earthblight Muddy Fireblight (in volcanic areas)|weaknesses = Thunder Ice|creator = TheBrilliantLance}} Physiology Seicheluth is a large, flat-bodied leviathan covered in tan scales. Its entire torso is encased in a large, spiky shell which is a mahogany color. Its tail is long and flexible, with pointy brown scutes on the top. For a Leviathan, it has very oddly shaped limbs: while its back legs are short and stumpy with large nails, its front legs are much larger, longer, and broader, being more akin to flippers than legs. It has a short neck and a relatively large head with a sharp beak. These features give it the overall appearance of a large sea turtle, befitting its strong swimming abilities. However, Seicheluth prefers to burrow than swim. Abilities While some Leviathans can swim through sand or water, Seicheluth is capable of swimming through solid rock and soil. To accomplish this, it uses its massive front legs as spades and plows to move vast amounts of earth. Its powerful shoulder muscles also allow it to swim for long distances without tiring. Seicheluth is also capable of spitting out balls of mud to slow the movements of assailants. Attacks Low Rank and onward (Both) Bite: Seicheluth bites at hunter in front of its face. Flipper Smash: '''Seicheluth lifts up one of its front flippers, growls, and then slams it down forcefully. In Rage Mode, it can be done twice in a row. '''Spin Attack: '''The monster tucks into its shell and spins around, knocking hunters away. '''Side Smack: '''Seicheluth slams the side of its body into a hunter, knocking them away. (Land Only) '''Burrow: Seicheluth rapidly digs underground, knocking away anyone too close to it. It then resurfaces with only its upper torso poking out of the soil. '''Rock Shove: '''While in the ground, the monster psuhes a wave of rocks and dirt in front of it. Causes Earthblight in most locations, but in volcanic areas it can cause Fireblight. '''Tail Whip: '''Seicheluth swings its tail around behind it wildly. Enraged Only (Both) '''Head Swing: '''The monster rapidly swings its head back and forth in an attempt to get hunters away from its weak head. (Land Only) '''Mud Spit: '''The monster spits out a ball of mud that travels forward until it hits a hunter. Causes Muddy on impact. High Rank and onward (Both) '''Mud Beam: '''Seicheluth spits out a large beam of mud in a similar manner to Nibelsnarf. Causes Muddy. (Land Only) '''Shell Skid: '''Seicheluth tucks its limbs and head into its shell, begins to spin around, and then launches itself at a wall. It then ricochets back and forth 3-5 times. Enraged Only (Land Only) '''U-Turn: '''The monster performs its '''Rock Shove '''attack, then turns around and performs it again. Can cause Earthblight. '''Belly Flop: '''Seicheluth props itself up on its back legs, then slams down heavily on its stomach. '''Drill Driver: '''The monster jumps into the air before crashing downward, spinning like a drill as it crashes into the ground. Causes Earthblight. G-Rank exclusive (All) '''Double Bite: '''Seicheluth bites twice, once directly in front of it and once to the side. '''Headbutt: '''The monster swings its head down, knocking a hunter away. (Water Only) '''Flipper Swing: '''The monster swings its flipper horizontally to hit a hunter. '''Forward Rush: '''Seicheluth rushes forward to attack a hunter. Enraged Only (Water Only) '''Seaquake: '''Seicheluth's most powerful attack. It slams into the seafloor below it, causing a wave of sand and rocks and sand. Getting hit by the wave can cause Earthblight. Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Leviathan * Suborder: Heavy Shell Wyvern * Infraorder: Broad Arm Wyvern * Family: Luth Habitat Range Seicheluth has been seen in a variety of areas in Genoia, such as the Great Sea, Stone Canyon, Volcanic Coast, Blasted Desert, Magma Cauldron, and Forsaken Tower. They are also known to congregate at Mount Calamity, but the reason for this is unknown. Ecological Niche Seicheluth is an omnivore, sifting through rock and dirt to find root vegetables and invertebrates to eat. When underwater, it is also known to eat fish, octopi, and seaweed. Due to its relatively slow metabolism, Seicheluth doesn't need to eat much to sustain itself. Because of its size and bulk, Seicheluth does not run from predators, but its heavy shell means that it does not need to. When it is attacked, it simply retreats into its shell and lets predators attack it. Most predators give up attacking it after a while and move on to easier prey, so it does not have any major predators. Biological Adaptations Seicheluth is adapted for life on land and in water. Its broad front limbs function as paddles in water and shovels for moving earth and rock, and its muscles allow it to continue swimming without getting tired. Its tough shell provides it with ample protection from predators, so it usually does not need to fight them off. However, its long, spiky tail and sharp beak allow it to whip and bite at possible threats if they become too much of a danger. Behavior Seicheluth are relatively slow, easygoing creatures. They prefer to hide in their shells rather than face confrontation directly, and typically avoid fights when they can. They are mainly solitary monsters, and stake out their lives far away from human civilizations and the nests of other monsters. However, Seicheluth can become truly fearsome creatures when they feel their lives are in danger, and in battle they show a surprising amount of power. Description Notes * When enraged, Seicheluth's face will turn red and steam will come out of its shell. * When fatigued, it will drool and drag its flippers on the ground. * To regain stamina, Seicheluth will dig up either an invertebrate or a vegetable from the ground and eat it. * Seicheluth's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Seicheluth can be carved 4 times. * Pitfall Traps do not work on Seicheluth. Trivia * Originally, Seicheluth was a middle-tier boss like Great Jaggi called Kapanana. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:TheBrilliantLance Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Fireblight Monster